


Kita dan Kata-Kata

by Himehoshina13



Series: Between Red and Green [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sleeping Together, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 08:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3684663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himehoshina13/pseuds/Himehoshina13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dia bisa melakukan segalanya. Dia bisa mendapatkan apapun yang diinginkannya. Maka dari itu, keberadaannya dalam permainan bernama basket adalah suatu misteri tersendiri.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kita dan Kata-Kata

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

**Warning: BL, Canon, OOC (maybe) , miss typo(s), etc**

Diikutkan untuk AkaMido Week hari ketiga dengan prompt ‘Basket’.

**Happy Reading~~**

.

…*…

.

 “Akashi, boleh aku bertanya?”

“Hm?”

“Mengapa kau memilih untuk bermain basket, _nanoyado_?”

“Mengapa kau menanyakannya, Shintarou?”

“A-aku hanya ingin tahu saja. Kau punya banyak talenta, shogi, berkuda, biola … aku tak bisa menyebutkan semuanya—terlalu banyak. Jadi mengapa kau memilih basket?”

“Tidak ada alasan spesial.”

“Kau tidak mungkin melakukannya tanpa alasan yang jelas, _nanodayo_.”

“Aku melakukannya karena aku tahu aku akan melakukannya dengan baik. Hanya itu saja.”

“Kau selalu bisa melakukan segala hal dengan baik. Tidak terkecuali basket ataupun olah raga lain. Maka dari itu aku bertanya padamu, dan aku ingin mendapatkan jawaban yang memuaskan darimu. Mengapa kau memilih bermain basket?”

“Apa sekarang kau sedang mencoba untuk menekanku, Shintarou?”

“Tidak. Dan aku tahu aku tidak akan pernah bisa melakukannya.”

“Bagus kalau kau megerti.”

“Namun aku menginginkan jawabanmu.”

“Untuk apa?”

“Aku hanya ingin tahu. Aku ingin mendengarnya langsung darimu. Bukan hanya sekedar asumsi-asumsi orang lain. Aku ingin mendengar jawaban yang sesungguhnya.”

“Hari ini kau lebih banyak bicara dibanding kau yang biasanya.”

“Apa kau membencinya?”

“Tidak. Hanya saja aku merasa orang yang ada di sampingku saat ini adalah Kise Ryouta, bukan Midorima Shintarou.”

“Aku akan diam jika kau sudah menjawabku, _nanoyado_.”

“Jawaban apa yang kau inginkan dariku?”

“Entahlah. Mungkin jawaban yang murni berasal dari pemikiranmu.”

“Kau bilang aku bisa melakukan segala hal dengan baik bukan?”

“Hm, ya.”

“Namun aku tidak bisa menjadi yang terbaik dalam melakukan segala hal. Maka dari itu, aku hanya melakukan hal yang aku kira bisa membuatku menjadi yang terbaik. Tidak ada gunanya membuang waktu untuk melakukan hal yang sia-sia.”

“Dan kau benar-benar berpikir jika kau bisa menjadi yang terbaik dalam basket, benar begitu?”

“Aku bisa melihat dengan jelas potensi apa yang ada dalam diriku dan menggunakannya sesuai keadaan.”

“Apa hanya untuk menjadi yang terbaik?”

“Aku sudah menjawab pertanyaanmu. Mengapa kau menanyakannya lagi?”

“Entahlah, aku merasa ada yang tidak benar dengan jawabanmu. Seolah kau menyembunyikan sesuatu di dalamnya, _nanodayo_.”

“Berhenti merajuk seperti perempuan, Shintarou. Kau belum puas dengan jawabanku?”

“Karena, jika hanya karena kau ingin menjadi yang terbaik, maka seharusnya sekarang kau sudah tidak akan pernah lagi menginjakkan kakimu di lapangan basket.”

“… tidak ada kemenangan tunggal dalam basket, yang ada adalah kemenangan kelompok. Apakah itu yang kau maksudkan, Midorima Shintarou?”

“Kemenanganmu tidak mutlak, apa aku salah?”

“Kita tidak sedang bicara dalam kontens benar atau salah saat ini. Yang sedang kita bicarakan jauh lebih dalam dibandingkan itu. Bukankah kau sendiri orang yang memintaku untuk membuka diri dan mengatakan apa yang ada dalam benakku padamu, bukan?”

“Aku hanya memintamu untuk menjawab pertanyaanku.”

“Dan aku sudah melakukannya.”

“Apa setelah ini kau akan mengatakan ‘Sejak aku selalu menang, aku selalu benar’, _nanodayo_?”

“Sekarang kau sudah pandai bermain kata, Shintarou.”

“Aku belajar dari ahlinya.”

“Baiklah … kurasa tak ada salahnya menjawab pertanyaanmu.”

“Jadi?”

“Karena saat aku masih di bangku sekolah dasar, aku melihat seorang anak seusiaku tengah berusaha mencoba memasukkan bola ke ring basket.”

“Se-seperti apa anak itu, _nanodayo_?”

“Bukan anak yang spesial. Hanya satu dari sekian banyak anak-anak lainnya yang tiap hari harus bersekolah dan melakukan tugas-tugas remeh tak berarti. Namun dari anak itu, aku merasa menemukan sesuatu yang berharga. Sesuatu yang membuatnya kelak akan menjadi salah satu orang paling disegani dalam basket. Untuk mengejar dan mencarinya, aku harus terjun ke dunia yang sama dengannya.”

“Dan apa kau sudah menemukannya?”

“Sudah. Dia muncul lebih cepat dari perkiraanku.”

“… seperti apa anak itu?”

“Kau ingin tahu?”

“Jika tidak, aku tidak akan menanyakannya.”

“Jika aku tak ingin menjawabnya, maka kau tak bisa memaksaku.”

“…”

“…”

“…”

“Anak itu memiliki mata dan rambut hijau. Serta memakai kacamata. Dia juga selalu berusaha melakukan tembakan tiga angka. Hanya itu yang bisa aku katakan padamu. Soal siapa namanya, kurasa kau bisa mencarinya sendiri.”

“Eh?”

“Aku akan mematikan lampu sekarang. Tidurlah. Kau lelah—aku juga. Kita bisa melanjutkan pembicaraan ini, suatu saat nanti. Dalam bentuk nostalgia.”

Lampu dimatikan.

.

…*…

.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:  
> Terima kasih sudah membaca kisah ini.  
> Sekali-sekali aku ingin mencoba membuat kisah yang tanpa deskripsi. Ternyata cukup sulit ya? Pembicaraannya juga terasa berputar, dan memang itu yang aku incar. Aku ingin mencoba membuat sebuah perputaran kisah di sini.  
> Mungkin itu saja yang bisa aku sampaikan. Mohon kritik dan sarannya.


End file.
